The Bloody, Black Rose
by purple-witch93
Summary: Toge is a girl who had been hurt in the past. She's nineteen and has a feral bloodline limit that makes people scared of her. Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and Tobi are sent to gain her trust for a medic. But two of the men find her attractive. ItaOC DeiOC
1. Chapter 1: Dead Long

**Authors Notes: **Hello! I'm just going to write that I'm actually making two stories at once. So It may take some time actually putting up each chapter. But my friend has the pages with the other story, so I'm not getting them back soon. Plus, this is only the first chapter, and it really only tells about the girl's past. Alright then, enjoy. P.S I do not own anything about chakra or jutsu's, or anything else shown on Naruto.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Toge!" the boy shouted, seeing the nineteen year old girl in the distance. She turned with a groan and bent over. Her clear blue eyes begged him to hurry, the boy saw she was carrying groceries and immediately sped up to hurry.

"Toge, guess what?" he grinned. The girl closed her eyes, sighed, and slowly stood, her straight, blonde hair traveled until it arrived just above her sciatic.

"What is it, Osamu?" Toge asked the boy who was grinning at her wildly. When she stood, she was almost twice the size as him.

"I heard that Shouta might be closing down. He's only student is you, I don't get it though. You're really powerful and nobody else wants to have a teacher like him. If I was old enough, I'd join," Osamu said, almost running just to catch up to Toge's pace.

"That's the problem, Osamu. There aren't many people who are the correct age, and in these parts not many of them want to know how to fight," Toge sighed.

"So I guess you heard too, right?"

"I was the first to know." The two fell silent as they made their way towards the inn that Toge had been staying in for the past two months.

"It's weird. You've only been here for a few weeks and yet in that time you've become more powerful than Shouta, and he's our most powerful ninja," Osamu said, his hazel eyes looking up at Toge in pride.

"Wow, it's amazing," she replied sarcastically. "Look I'm leaving soon."

"What?! Why?"

"I need to go; you know I'm a traveler. Have I ever told you about a place that I've stayed longer then three months in?" Toge asked.

"Yes! Your home village!"

"…" Silence. It was silent again, but this time there was only one person walking. Osamu looked around and faced Toge, whose face was hidden in her blonde fringe. She had stiffened.

"Never mention that again, ever," she said. Toge spun around and walked the opposite way, dropping her bag of groceries. Osamu was about to follow, but thought better of it and picked the bags filled with food up, and walked towards the inn.

"I wonder what's wrong with her. The sun's setting, she should hurry up, or else she'll be mugged," Osamu mumbled. He looked up to the sky with his hazel eyes, feeling no peace.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Toge had decided. Tonight will be the night. She would have to wait though, so until then she would wait at the lake. She had picked up a few of the flat rocks that were lying around, and through them at the lake with some force. They skipped two times. Toge hadn't used chakra, she never did for things that didn't matter. Although she was very powerful, she still had to finish one more thing to graduate from Shouta, and that was to skip rocks, without using hands, more than twice. It used a lot of chakra, and at that moment she thought about practicing it, but then again she would need to use chakra later, and the more she practiced the less chakra she would have until she succeeded at it. The she would have much more chakra than she had at that moment. After throwing her seventh rock, Toge sat down. She was a water type, there was no way she should manipulate earth. But that was the test, if she could pass it, she could surpass Shouta. Her sensei was a wind type, so for Toge even two skips would make her more powerful, as water was 'weaker' than earth. But this did not make her think otherwise, Toge sat on her rock and opened her hand, showing a flat rock. She put it down in front of her and concentrated. After a few minutes Toge opened her eyes and saw an edge of the rock had collapsed. She sighed and closed her eyes again. In the silence of the lake she heard a drip; she opened her eyes and looked down. Most of the rock stood the same, but the edge that had fallen off was missing.

"Darn," she mumbled, realizing that the edge was the only thing that had skipped. Toge had practiced for ages, by the time the sun had set, she was up to her fifth rock, and that would need replacing soon, from the broken edges. Toge realized her breathing had increased, and tried one last time before giving up. She focused everything she had into the rock in front of her. She soon heard a crack and then a large wave.

"Argh!" she cried, standing up from the rock. She was dripping wet, and the crack was just the rock. It had broken in half after too much work.

"Stupid, large wave," Toge mumbled, pulling at her hair, trying to get the water out.

"How am I going to explain this to Hana? Oh wait, I don't have to," Toge smiled.

She started to walk back to her sensei's house.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The brunette girl had sent her brother home, and Hana waited for Toge to come back to the inn. Her green eyes watched in the distance, watching for dark figures walking towards the inn. She had figured that Toge was at the lake, back Osamu had told his sister that Toge needed some alone time, and not to go after her, so Hana decided to wait. Neither Hana nor Osamu, were as old as Toge. She was nineteen and Osamu was eight, and Hana was fourteen. She sat on the bench, the night was young, but she knew that nobody new was coming to claim a room, and the only person left to wait for was Toge.

Hana could hear Toge's voice right now.

"_Stupid, now you have to walk home, in the dark. This village is one of the most dangerous places I've been to. Plus, I'm older; it's no use waiting for me when you know I'll be fine."_

Hana sighed. She walked into one of the rooms to get changed out of her uniform, which was beginning to itch.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Toge had been past Shouta's house, now she was at the inn. She knew Hana would be waiting somewhere for her, so Toge snuck in through the window. The last thing she would need was an idiot talking to her. After having a shower and packing her bag, she threw her possessions out of the window. She was in a feral mood after not being able to throw one stupid rock. Toge checked out the window to see if everything was fine, and if anyone was around, it didn't seem like it so she took the long way out, walking through the building.

Smoke rolled around her, as she released her henge jutsu. The changes weren't much, but they hid some dark secrets. Her pupils were slits, and her canine teeth were larger than a normal person. Any part of her skin that was tanned was now gone, showing paleness. Toge smiled a little, another three months had passed, and now she would be leaving the new town, the one that didn't deserve a name, the one that had drunks ready to claim a inn in fire. Toge grabbed a kunai and headed out of her room, she couldn't leave any survivors, it wouldn't be natural, and people would start wondering what was going on with the monster that would be found in the newspaper every three weeks. She walked in the shadows, ready to cast any kind of jutsu on anyone that dared attack her. The vision in her eyes slightly fuzzed, she would need more energy. Toge saw a man just about to leave his room, and smiled. He turned from the door after locking it, and saw the blonde figure. He was about to scream, or turn and run, but he was grabbed too soon.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Hana frowned. She had changed into some jeans and a yellow shirt. But yet Toge still hadn't arrived. She heard a thump from a few stories above and sighed. 'Might as well check what it is' she thought. Hana walked towards the old fashioned stairs and placed a hand on the side part, then made her way to the third floor of the inn.

Hana hadn't really thought much of it, just something she would have to clean or such, but no sooner had she heard a woman scream. Her heart paused for a moment, before running up the stairs. The woman's screaming soon finished quickly, as if someone had grabbed her by the mouth or attacked her. Hana's running soon turned to a sprint, skipping some stairs trying to make her way to the third floor. Her head started to spin, what had happened? Did someone die? Or faint? Whatever had happened, it didn't seem to be good. Not only were the questions forcing Hana to become dizzy, but the panting in her breath wasn't helping either.

"What's going on? What's going on? What's going on?" she breathed in and out.

Soon Hana had made it to the third floor. She checked out the flooring. There was a sordid stench coming from somewhere, but it would've been on the other side of the hallway, considering Hana couldn't see it.

Hana slowly walked towards what awaited her in the darkness, her eyes were wide open. Her pace grew faster as she became anxious to know what was in there. By the time she had arrived at the horror, she had been at a sprint again.

"Oh my god…" was all she could breathe out from her lips. At her feet were two people, one a male, one a female, covered in each others blood.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Hana ran from the floor, hearing more screaming from the ones below.

'What is this? A serial murder.' she thought to herself. Each level was the same, more and more dead bodies covered in blood. She had made it to the ground floor, and saw someone waiting for her at the end of the stairs.

'Oh my god…'

The figure started to laugh, as if mocking her pain.

"W-who are you?" she stuttered. The laughing stopped.

"Oh come on Hana, you've known me for how long? Three months?" the voice said.

Hana found that the voice was feminine.

"No…NO!"

"That's right, it was me," the girl stood from the shadows, showing Toge's appearance clearly.

Hana stepped backwards, forgetting about the stairs, and tripped. She cried in pain as her head fell to the floor. Toge laughed some more.

"Oh by the way, Osamu visited Shouta after me, I'm sorry but I had to kill him. It wouldn't be the greatest thing if he knew who killed his childhood hero," she cackled some more. Hana saw that there was blood dripping from Toge's mouth. She took one at the, were those fangs?! Yes they were. Toge was a walking vampire.

"Y-you're a…v-vamp-"

"Vampire? No actually I'm not. It's just something like a bloodline limit, although we only gain it once we turn eighteen," Toge said, smiling. She bent down towards Hana, throwing a kunai at her.

"You just lost your whole family," Toge whispered "and your whole life." Hana noticed the bar next to her was on fire. Toge stood up, and turned.

"So this is what you've been doing, huh? Every three months you attack a town? What is this to you, some experiment?" Hana shouted.

"Yes," Toge answered.

"What?"

"You're just a low life girl who has never taken a step out of her town. Leave me alone," Toge turned to leave, only this time Hana didn't stop her. Hana looked over to the kunai on the floor and knew what she had to do, knew what the experiment was. She picked it up and reached to her throat.

"Goodbye," she whispered, a tear falling of her cut cheek.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Toge reached the edge of the town and wiped her chin. She smirked, knowing that although she had left someone alive, it had been like any other time.

"Pathetic. Humans can't live without will, or anything for their future," she mumbled underneath her jacket. Toge grabbed a pendant that lied at the end of a chain around her neck, then made some movements with the other hand.

"Henge," she breathed, changing back to what she was before. The trip was going to be long. Dead long.


	2. Chapter 2: Mimi's Torture

**Author Notes: **I'm just going to say, before any of you get confused, the chapters present, past, present, past, present etc. until I find it fit to just make it present so on. So this chapter is the past.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can't play with us!"

"Yeah, stupid!"

"Go away!"

Toge sobbed in the corner of the room. She always hated school, bullies would always come and hurt her.

"What are you crying for?" Kotoni laughed. Her black hair was tied up behind her, and her fringe was clipped to the sides of her face. Her dark green eyes stared at Toge in disgust.

"You guys are cowards! You just pick on others because they're smaller!" Toge shouted from her corner in the darkness. Tears soaked the start of her top.

"We're cowards? Well why don't you try attacking us?" Mimoki sneered. She was a fat girl that would always pick on girls she thought were weaker and cuter. Her blonde hair was frizzy, and it always made people scratch their necks, worried their hair was just as frizzy and itchy. Mimoki's cheeks were flushed, and her face was red except for her hazel eyes.

The other girl was Mimi, who would always stay in the background, and act as if she was innocent and the other two forced her to be so mean. Really she was the most coward out of all of them, and she was their leader. Her brown hair was let out, except for some of her bangs, which was clipped out, allowing her to see through her right eye, whilst her left was hiding behind hair. Her beautiful aqua eyes glared at Toge as if she was some beast, and since her family knew about Toge's secret, she was just as good as a beast. Mimi's rosy lips were smiling just slightly.

"You're the coward! You can't even show your face!" Kotoni spat. It was true, though. Toge was wearing a red turtle neck without sleeves. She had forced the neck of her top to cover the lower part of her face, stopping above her nose, allowing her eyes free to look around. She knew why they were bullying her. The reason Mimi's and Toge's families were friends were because of beauty. Mimi's family had the sweetest voice around, it helped them battle, while Toge's family had the beauty of the body, which was something that came from their bloodline limit to make them act as vampires. Although Toge was the most beautiful in the school, Mimi came second, and that never made her smile. She was someone that expected first class. Toge knew she should fight back, but Mimi knew her secret, and she had promised not to tell if Toge 'didn't do as she said'. At first Toge thought that Mimi was being a good friend by just allowing her to sit in a corner and cry, and not force her to do anything bad or embarrassing, but it took her awhile to realize that Mimi was showing the school, no the village, that the only heir for the Hakaishi clan was weak and pathetic.

Toge was making her family's name rotten, and that made her life at home rotten when other family members went up to her. But her mother and father accepted her, although they didn't think she was strong, which she was. If she wanted to fight all three of those girls, she could and she would easily win. Mimi was actually weak. She couldn't graduate from the academy, and her friends refused to graduate until she did. Mimi would always go first at the graduation test when it came to Kotoni, Mimoki and Toge, because if she didn't graduate, then the others wouldn't either. Toge could've graduated four years ago, when she was five, if she wanted to, but she couldn't because then Bara Mimi would look pathetic.

'Slut! You want a fight, I'll give you all a fight, and I'll go easy on you!' was what Toge wanted to say. But Mimi didn't even have to tell more than two people before word got around about the Hakaishi family.

So Toge always sat in her corner, and when she went home she would stay in her room. She never liked sunlight, none of her family did because of her bloodline limit. She'd stay in her room or there would be a place she would train alone. She was brilliant, she could do all sorts of jutsus, and she was great at controlling chakra. But because she wouldn't inherit her bloodline limit until she was seventeen, she would have to learn as much as she could to protect herself.

At that moment Toge's clear blue eyes were hid underneath her eyelids which she'd shut to shut out all of the chaos in front of her. Tears forced their way threw the closed place and found the cool air. Toge was about to scream when she heard a boy's voice from the distance.

"What are you three doing?" he said. Kotoni, Mimoko and Mimi both spun around to face the boy who had shouted at them. They had broke their line from Toge, allowing her to see her rescuer. It was Tsubasa, a boy from the academy. His long brown fringe covered some of his hazel eyes, as they gazed down at the three girls. Mimi grew excited.

"We were just helping Toge with some homework. She doesn't understand how to control chakra and where to put it," she smiled, sweetly. Tsubasa snorted.

"Yeah right. I know you were bullying her, and if she needed to ask anyone about that kind of thing, I doubt she would go to someone who has been in the academy five years straight," Tsubasa sneered. Mimi's expression was shocked. Toge stood and patted her clothes from dust.

"She's not that bad, see I've learnt heaps," Toge said, and to prove it she started to walk on the closest wall. "Mimi taught me how to do that, really."

Mimi smiled again. But Tsubasa shook his head.

"Why don't you show me yourself then," he said pointing at Mimi. A bead of sweat formed on her forehead, but soon she had one foot against the wall, pushing as much chakra as she could into it. She hopped another foot next to it but soon crashed down. Tsubasa laughed at her, and Mimi's cheeks flushed with red. Toge looked down, she knew that this whole thing would be blamed on her.

Tsubasa walked over to the blonde and held out a hand.

"Would you like to train with me," he said. Unlike what Mimi thought, he wasn't trying to be romantic, just friendly. Toge noticed the casualty in the approach and took his hand smiling.


	3. Chapter 3: Who Are You?

Chapter Three: Who Are You?

It had been two weeks since Toge had last been in a town. Her bloodline limit was being a pain. Her heart was piercing and she didn't feel very well in the stomach. She was starting to hallucinate, and she was too weak to attack animals that were around her. Everything was going black, then her vision would clear, seconds later everything would go black again until her vision cleared. She felt something on her lip; Toge used a finger to touch it and pulled away. One look of the crimson liquid and Toge's expression went from weakness to desperation.

_XFlashbackX_

"_When we are about to die from exhaustion, we sometimes have an attack of nosebleeds, and soon we start coughing up blood. It's a way the body 'saves' blood instead of letting it waste inside our rotting flesh," Toge's mother had told her._

"_That's really gross," Toge replied, wrinkling her nose._

_XEnd FlashbackX_

"Fuck," Toge murmured. She bent over, one hand clutching her stomach which had the same piercing feeling as her heart. She started coughing and was glad to know nothing in any shade of red come out. She stood quickly and wiped her mouth with the hem of her sleeve and continued, only by a step. She bent again and started to cough harder, her throat scorching in pain. Blood was soon traveling its way out of her cut throat. She screamed as she hit the earth, she didn't want to die yet; she had more experiments to accomplish. Toge tried her hardest to keep her eyes open; a crimson tear fell to the ground as blackness swirled around her.

The two pairs walked further into the bush, the blue one looked over his shoulders a few times, worried something would come from a bush and attack. His partner had an unreadable expression and continued walking; ignoring the fact that is blue partner was a little worried. A blonde was glaring at the mans black hair, loathing him every step he made. Next to the black haired man was the blonde's partner, hidden in an orange swirly mask, skipping annoyingly. All four of them wore the same thing, although the hidden one had a much larger size than the others. A uniform of black cloaks with red clouds covered each of their bodies. Deidara, the blonde, hated finding partners, or medics, for the organization. Usually they needed two groups to talk the other person, which either meant he would have to go with Kakuzu, who wasn't so bad, and Hidan, who was obnoxious. Or Kisame and Itachi, which of whom he loathed. He hated everything from his shiny black hair to his red, sharingan, eyes. Itachi and Tobi turned left suddenly, and Kisame and Deidara were forced to follow. Deidara had a stubborn face on, even if he hadn't talked for hours. His arms were loosing blood as they were behind his head, supporting the aches in his neck. The others seemed more serious and straighter than he did. How could they just walk around for five hours and not be tired in the least bit, at least Kisame would need a break here or there from there overload of weight. But Kisame carried his sword around and never complained. Deidara didn't ask for a break only because he wanted to show Itachi that he didn't need any. A scream shook Deidara from his thoughts and he stopped.

"You guys-" everyone nodded. They all separated to where the scream was coming from, surrounding the area, and only came out when each of them had seen a blonde girl on the floor. She was still breathing, they could easily tell from the way her black coat went up and down, but her face was covered in blood.

"This is her?" Tobi asked, particularly Itachi. The man nodded and went over to her to look closer.

"Looks like we only needed one group-un," Deidara said, half whining.

"Don't be stupid, we might've needed help. Have you heard of her bloodline limit," Kisame argued back. Itachi stood and walked over to Deidara.

"Give me your hand," he ordered. Deidara immediately hid both hands inside the safety of his Akatsuki cloak.

"You're kidding right!? Use your own hand-un!" he shouted back. Itachi sighed and grabbed a kunai and cut his wrist.

"Happy?" he asked. Deidara just realized Itachi was still looking better than him. He was about to argue when Itachi turned from him and walked towards the blonde, forcing her mouth open and putting one arm underneath her neck, lifting her head. He lifted his bleeding arm above her face and drops of blood went into her mouth.

Deidara turned, folding his arms around his chest, being stubborn again. Tobi chuckled silently _poor senpai _he thought. The girl opened two blue crystal eyes and looked at the man. She opened her mouth to say something but it came as a mumble and she fainted.

"Well, she owes us her life," Kisame said. Itachi nodded and lifted her up in his arms. He walked over to Deidara and again asked him to do his job silently. Deidara realized that if he took the new blonde medic from Itachi's arms he would look stupid carrying her all the way back to the leader. But if he argued he would look even sillier. So Deidara pulled his arms in front of him and Itachi dropped the girl into them. Then the three other Akatsuki members started walking again, leaving Deidara to regain his balance. After sighing, Deidara followed.

After two or so hours Deidara's arms gained numbness and he looked down at the girl again, trying to find another way to hold her. But this time the blonde's eyes opened gain, and in shock Deidara fell over. The other three men turned to see to people trying to stand, shouting at each other.

"Who the hell are you?" the lighter blonde shouted.

"I'm the guy that's been carrying your unconscious body for the past couple of hours-un!" Deidara shouted back.

"I don't need carrying! Jeeze one minute you're about to die, the next you wake up being carried by a pervert!"

"I am not a pervert-un!"

"I say you are! I just woke up in your arms!" The two seemed to be to busy to notice the other three standing next to them watching the fight with amused eyes. The fight went on for about three minutes before Kisame grew impatient and looked at Itachi in a way to ask him to do something. The man sighed and stepped closer to the fight.

"Excuse me, but we have just saved your life. You were in the bushes and we know about your bloodline limit," Itachi said, showing the girl his wrist. Deidara watched the blonde go a shade of green, before pink.

"You know about my bloodline limit?" she asked, cautiously. Itachi nodded.

"Well who are you? If you really did know you wouldn't have helped me," she added.

Kisame cleared his throat.

"We are from a group known as the Akatsuki, and we are in need of a medic. We have heard you learned medication skills once before," he half asked. The blonde blinked.

"Yeah, but that was for only sixteen months, and not straight," she said.

"Yes but you are the best thing we could find," Kisame answered. The blonde looked the shark-like man up and down for a while, before continuing.

"So you want me to be your medic?"

"Yes," Itachi answered.

"And what is the Akatsuki?" she asked before continuing.

"An organization built on world domination," Kisame answered.

"And what makes you think I'll agree?"

"Because I fed you my blood, which saved your life. We expected you to trust us or something similar," Itachi said. The blonde nodded taking this in. Deidara had turned around, hiding his smirk, it was obvious that she would disagree, how would Itachi feel then?

"…well, alright then. I'm Toge," she said cheerily. She held out her hand for everyone to take. She shook Kisame, Itachi and Tobi's hand. She walked over to Deidara, who still had his faced turned. When he turned a let out a sound which Toge couldn't put a name on then shook her hand.

"We better hurry, the leader was expecting us a while ago," Tobi said. So the five started walking, but then Deidara stopped, again, realizing something.

"Hey! Me and Tobi weren't really needed-un! Why the hell did we come?" Deidara asked. He looked at everyone who was still walking away from him, then gave up on waiting for an answer and following everyone else, mumbling about Itachi and something like bastard.


End file.
